


A Tall Tale

by Rhube



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Height Kink, Size Kink, Tall men, anders is very tall, fantasies, merrill has a thing for tall men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhube/pseuds/Rhube
Summary: Merrill is introduced to Hawke's new companion, a fascinatingly tall human mage.Based on a prompt from the kinkmeme: I've seen prompts where the men are turned on by how small Merrill is, but I'd love to see one where the size difference between her and Anders gets her all confused and gooey.





	A Tall Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is only brief, but as a short woman who likes tall men, I couldn't resist. There may be one or to more short scenes in it if I find the time to expand. If so, the rating is likely to go up to mature or explicit as Merrill indulges a fantasy, but I'm afraid the relationship is likely to all be in Merrill's head.

Merrill had been nervous when Hawke had first invited her along to The Hanged Man, but relieved when she saw Isabela, Varric, and Aveline were already there.  
  
The big city still unnerved her. She'd never seen so many people or buildings in her life, and she got lost twice on the way, despite Hawke's careful directions.  
  
But when she caught Isabela's eye the pirate smiled at her broadly and patted the seat next to her. "Come sit with me, kitten," she said, and Merrill was only to happy to oblige.  
  
Varric put a mug of ale in front of her and soon she begun to relax, even though Hawke wasn't yet there.  
  
"She said she'd been coming with Bethany, Fenris, and some other fellow she's dug up from somewhere," Isabela supplied, seeing Merrill still looking around every time the door opened. "They've been on some quest or other in the sewers." She wrinkled her nose. "I hope they wash first."  
  
"Not just 'some fellow', Rivani, a Grey Warden - and our ticket to not getting eaten by darkspawn in the Deep Roads, so play nice."  
  
"Hmmm," the pirate cocked an eyebrows in interest. "I wonder if what they say about Grey Warden stamina is true? Perhaps we could find out, kitten." She grinned her slightly predatory grin - all teeth and interest.  
  
Merrill frowned. "What _do_ they say about Grey Warden stamina?"  
  
"Just that they have lots of it," Isabela said, biting her lip.  
  
"I... suppose that's useful then," Merrill said. She wasn't entirely sure what it would be useful for, but Isabela's expression seemed to suggest it was dirty.  
  
"Don't listen to her," said Aveline. "Grey Wardens tend to be hardier, that's all - something they do when they join that makes them better at fighting Darkspawn - but nothing more than that."  
  
"Says you, Lady Manhands," Isabela muttered.  
  
Just then the door opened again and Merrill looked towards it reflexively.  
  
She recognised Fenris instantly and smiled. The Tevinter elf rarely greeted her warmly in turn, but at least if Fenris was here, that meant Hawke couldn't be far behind.  
  
Sure enough, Hawke entered the bar right behind him, but paused to hold the door for the man who followed behind her.  
  
He was tall. Very tall. Fenris was tall for an elf, and Hawke was tall for a human woman, but the man who followed her was taller still, and by quite a way. He ducked his head a little as he came through the door.  
  
Of course, it seemed like most people in Kirkwall were very tall. Except for Varric. And everyone in the Alienage. And she supposed the other Dwarves in the Dwarven quarter, although she hadn't been there yet. Mostly, it was just that there were far more humans than she was used to seeing. To say nothing of the Qunari. It had become something of a fascination for her, if she was honest.  
  
And this man was both tall and, well. Well. He was quite good looking, wasn't he? He had a long nose for a human. And quite a pointed chin, though his jaw broadened towards the neck in a very human sort of way.  
  
He smiled at something Hawke was saying, and all of a sudden, Merrill felt quite giddy.  
  
"Is that him?" she asked Varric. "The Grey Warden?"  
  
"That's him," Varric said, waving at Hawke to catch her attention. "Over here, Hawke. Bring Blondie and Broody, I've got some ladies who'd love to make our new friend's acquaintance."  
  
The Warden looked over to them, and when his eyes briefly met Merrill's her stomach fluttered.  
  
"He's very tall, isn't he?" Merrill whispered to Isabela, and was surprised when her friend responded only with a puzzled, 'Hmm'.  
  
When Merrill glanced her way, she saw that the pirate was frowning. "What's the matter?"  
  
Isabela shrugged. "Nothing really, he just looks... very familiar somehow. I didn't think I'd had a Grey Warden, but maybe..."  
  
Merrill's attention was drawn back to the Warden as he walked over, and she saw a brief frown pass over his face as he glanced at Isabela, too.  
  
"You look strangely familiar," he said to the pirate as he came to stand by them. His height was even more impressive close up.  
  
"This is Anders," Hawke said as she joined them. "Anders, this is Merrill, Isabela, and Aveline. Bethany decided to sit this one out. Everything that happened in the cellars of Mum's old house was a bit much for her."  
  
Isabela slapped her hands together, making Merrill jump, and shouted: "The Pearl!" Everyone looked at her. "_That's_ where I know you from! You were the runaway mage with that wonderful lightning thing!"  
  
Recognition spread across Anders' face, along with a slow, and slightly bashful smile. He laughed. "And you were the pirate with a thing for threesomes."  
  
Merrill blinked, and found herself blushing as though she was the one talking freely about a past sexual escapade. "You... you know each other?"  
  
Isabela laughed throatily. "Well, for a very specific definition of 'know'."  
  
The tall man snorted. "Maker," he said. "That was a long time ago. A lot has happened since then."  
  
"I guess it has," Isabela agreed. "You joined the Wardens? I didn't see that on the cards for you."  
  
"No, well," he shrugged. "I ran away from them too."  
  
"Well," said Varric, "I'm glad to know at least some of you are already acquainted. Why don't you take a seat and get to know the rest."  
  
He pushed a full tankard towards Anders.  
  
"Oh, uh - I don't drink any more," he said. "Not since... well."  
  
"_You_ don't drink any more?" Isabela said. "You really _have_ changed."  
  
He coughed, looking a little embarrassed. "You don't know the half of it."


End file.
